Hector Barbossa
Hector Barbossa is a main anti-hero character in Pirates of the Caribbean film series. He is the main antagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, a minor character in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, the anti-heroic tetartagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, the tritagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and the deuteragonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He was a legendary perfidious (later good) pirate and Jack Sparrow's friend and former archenemy. Despite he is an antihero he have a dignity and is a badass more than the typical antiheroes as an example of Deadpool (in the comics). The character is initially a fully evil villain who can kill to have what he wants, but by the second film despite still being selfish is not evil like in the first film and helps Jack to defeat Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett. Over the course of the film series he is an antihero but at the climax of the fifth film Barbossa really becomes good and redeems himself. When the original Disneyland attraction was revamped in 2006, Barbossa was added to the ride. Among other appearances, the character appears in several books and video games. He was played by Academy Award winning actor Geoffrey Rush, who also played Casanova Frankenstein in Mystery Men and Steven Price in House on Haunted Hill. History Hector Barbossa is the ferocious pirate of the Seven Seas, Hector Barbossa was once first mate and deadly enemy and nemesis of Captain Jack Sparrow, having mutinied and stole his ship the Black Pearl, and occasionally entered uneasy alliances with his rival. Hector Barbossa a vile pirate returned from the dead, is the ultimate survivor. Following the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, Barbossa and his crew fell under a curse. Ten years later, when the curse was finally lifted, Hector gets a bullet through the heart and was killed by Jack Sparrow. About a year later, Tia Dalma brought Hector Barbossa back from the dead. Now indebted to the mystic, Barbossa had to repay that debt by gathering the nine Pirate Lords and convince them to release the goddess Calypso. Having survived an attack, Barbossa lost his leg and the Black Pearl. Barbossa soon served as a privateer and commanded the HMS Providence under the Union Jack, claiming to owe his allegiance to King George II. But it is revenge than valor that pushed Barbossa toward the Fountain of Youth, a rendezvous with Jack Sparrow, Blackbeard and destiny. Background His father was of an unknown State and is mother was Irish, Barbossa have a father who continuatilly beat him but Barbossa would escape and becomes evil as he would murder many people in his debut in pirate's group. He is grew in extreme poverty and went to sea at the age of 13. He had once been an honest sailor, but corrupted himself upon realizing that he could gain a lot more a lot quicker if he broke the rules, even stooping to murder. Personality Confident and persuasive, Hector Barbossa combines experience with almost reckless daring. Barbossa became a pirate because of his wish to raise his social status and his greed for wealth and power, but not because he wanted to live the adventurous life as a pirate in the way Jack Sparrow did. He considered himself a gentleman of the seas and could act polite if he wished; he possessed a certain eloquence which he frequently used to his advantage. Like some pirates, Barbossa considered the Pirate Code to be "more guidelines than actual rules", but nevertheless he respected the right of parley and preferred interpreting the Code in his own favor instead of breaking it openly. Although he saw himself as an honourable man, Barbosa never stops to manipulate and twist deals he makes with people to his own advantage; when he agreed to free Elizabeth, Jack and their entire crew free if Will was to come with Barbosa however he tricks this by saying Barbossa's relationship with Jack Sparrow was complicated. He led the mutiny against Jack, resulting in becoming captain of the Black Pearl, but also helped rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Jack was also one of the few who called Barbossa by his first name "Hector", implying a good friendship prior to Barbossa's mutiny. Even after all they have been through, Barbossa was secretly an admirer of Jack's incredible escapes. Some time after his first mutiny on the Black Pearl, Barbossa kept a capuchin monkey, which he named "Jack" after his old captain Jack Sparrow. He seemed to genuinely care about the monkey, who occasionally accompanied his master everywhere and often sat on his shoulder. Barbossa’s favorite delicacy was caviar, but he also had a notable appreciation for green apples. He offered an apple to Elizabeth during their dinner aboard the Pearl and he commented that after the curse was lifted, he would eat a whole bushel of apples. This seemed to be one of Barbossa's simple pleasures in life - unable to feel or taste due to the curse - for this reason he always kept a number of apples on the table in his cabin on the Pearl. At the moment of his death, Barbossa was holding an apple because he intended to eat it immediately after lifting the curse. However, Barbossa was able to take a bite of an apple when he revealed himself in Tia Dalma's shack. He was a master seaman, who had excellent navigational abilities, a strategist who could plan ahead. These abilities not only gave him many advantages in his pirate life but also earned much respect both among his subordinates as well as among his enemies; these skills, combined with his exceptional fighting abilities, were in fact the reason why Barbossa managed to survive a life of piracy for several decades and contributed to his reputation and his high-ranked position during this time. Barbossa has defiantly proven himself to be a cunning by seemingly making certain agreements or arraignments but mostly for his own benefits. Barbossa is a skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, and proved capable of holding his own against numerous enemies at once. Before challenging the legendary pirate Blackbeard, Barbossa poisoned his sword, saying he wasn't foolish enough to fight Blackbeard without a "venomous advantage". During his duel with Blackbeard, Barbossa he also used his crutch as a weapon in battle, weilding it along with his sword against Blackbeard. His fighting style was quite dirty, however he knew how to behead people. Appearance Barbossa was a tall man speaking with a strong West Country accent and uses the pirate "arrgh". He had many scars on his face, the most notable one is under his right eye. Barbossa wore fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status. He was rarely seen without his big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity. At the point of his becoming a privateer for England, Barbossa abandoned his pirate garb and wore instead a black and gold bicorne along with Naval clothes, including a dark blue coat with gold trimmings and crimson cuffs. While his clothing changed, Barbossa still wore his hair long and scraggly, along with his signature moustache and beard, unless he wore his powdered wig in the presence of higher-class persons. Among Hector Barbossa's jewelery, he wore a silver ring which bore the image of a lion's head, which signified Barbossa's status as leader, on his right ring finger. Barbossa's weapons included a rapier and a flintlock pistol, an elegantly engraved weapon was won in a duel against a Spanish pirate and allowed him to kill his enemies in the way of a gentleman. Prior to becoming a privateer, Barbossa had lost his right shin and foot during Blackbeard's attack on the Black Pearl. After losing his leg, Barbossa began sporting a peg leg in place of his right shin and foot, which contains a rum supply and a cup. He also used a wooden crutch, which was used both for balance and for combat as shown during his fierce duel with Blackbeard. Appearances Prequel Books ''The Price of Freedom'' By his early forties, Barbossa is a pirate captain in the Caribbean. His schooner, the Cobra '' is attacked and destroyed by the rogue pirates. Barbossa almost drowned, but was saved by two of his crewmembers, Pintel and Ragetti. Months later, Barbossa goes to Shipwreck Cove to inform the Pirate Lords of his disaster. During that meeting, he met Jack Sparrow for the first time. With the Jack Sparrow's help, Barbossa discovers that the leader of the rogues is Borya Palachnik, the Russian Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. After he was captured and sentenced to hang, Borya gave his Piece of Eight to Barbossa, thus making him the next Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, though Barbossa didn't know the meaning of it at that time. ''Legends of the Brethren Court When taking on an army of Shadows, Hector Barbossa was first mate aboard the Black Pearl, captained by Jack Sparrow. Barbossa sailed with Jack and the always-brooding Billy Turner, as the Pearl was sent by soothsayer Tia Dalma to collect all pieces of powerful Shadow Gold, and prevent the Shadow Lord from destroying the Brethren Court. Sparrow and Barbossa traveled around the world, chased by the East India Trading Company and the Shadow Lord's army, but in the end, they were able to defeat the Shadow Lord and escape from the Company. After the quest, Jack spoke with Barbossa about finding a new crew in Tortuga. With a scheming expression on his face and eyes glittering with sinister plans, Barbossa offered to take care of finding a crew. Films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' While finding the treasure of Cortés, Barbossa originally sailed as first mate aboard the Black Pearl under Captain Jack Sparrow. After getting Jack to give the bearings to the treasure, Barbossa mutinied against Jack and marooned him on an island, with only a pistol with a single bullet, and left him to die. Barbossa's crew found the treasure at Isla de Muerta, an island that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Barbossa and his crew found the treasure, but ran afoul of a curse placed upon all 882 pieces of gold. The curse has doomed Barbossa and his crew to live forever as the undead, the moonlight eerily transforming them into living skeletons. The curse they carry can be broken only if the plundered treasure is restored in total and a blood debt repaid. Ten years into Barbossa's quest, his crew still needed their former shipmate Bootstrap Bill Turner's blood and gold piece. In the past, Turner was guilty about the mutiny against Jack and, believing the crew deserved to remain cursed, sent his piece to his child. Barbossa had Bootstrap tied to a cannon and threw him overboard. For years, Barbossa searched for the last coin, until the gold called to the cursed pirates. Lured by the medallion, Barbossa has sailed the Black Pearl to Port Royal and besieged the town that night. While Barbossa waits aboard the Pearl, his crew captures Elizabeth Swann, who invoked the right of parley. She negotiates for the pirates to stop attacking Port Royal in exchange for the medallion and, believing her real name will reveal her importance as a hostage, introduces herself with the surname "Turner". Believing Elizabeth is Bootstrap's daughter (and thus, the means to lifting the pirates' curse), Barbossa agrees to stop the attack, but exploits a loophole in their agreement, keeping "Miss Turner" captive aboard the Black Pearl. As the Black Pearl sailed en route to Isla de Muerta, Barbossa has dinner with Elizabeth in the captain's cabin. He reveals their pressing need for both her and the medallion, also showing the cursed state of his crew. Arriving to Isla de Muerta, Barbossa performed a ritual where Elizabeth's medallion is anointed with her blood, and dropped the medallion into the chest; but the ritual fails and the curse is still upon Barbossa's crew. Will Turner, aided by a still-living Jack Sparrow (though knocked him out), rescues Elizabeth and escapes with the medallion to the Interceptor, leaving Jack behind in the mercy of Barbossa. Aboard the Black Pearl, Jack barters with Barbossa until the Pearl catches up with the Interceptor, in which Barbossa sent Jack to the brig. A battle commenced between the two ships, which ends with Barbossa's crew sinking the Interceptor and hold the crew as prisoners. Will reveals he is Bootstrap Bill's son and demands that Elizabeth and the crew be freed, or he will shoot himself, foiling Barbossa's plan to lift the curse. Barbossa agrees but applies another loophole, marooning Elizabeth and Jack on the same island Jack had been made "governor" of ten years earlier. With haste, Barbossa returned to Isla de Muerta, where Will is to be killed for Barbossa's crew to lift their curse. Right before Barbossa is about to kill Will, Jack Sparrow makes a miraculous and unexpected return, to Barbossa's astonishment but nevertheless continues to kill Will. However, Jack reveals to Barbossa that he has led the HMS Dauntless to the island, and that the ship's crew was waiting for Barbossa's crew. Jack then convinces Barbossa to delay breaking the curse and let his crew attack the Dauntless via longboats; after all the British are killed, "Commodore" Barbossa can have the Dauntless while leaving Jack with the Black Pearl. Barbossa agrees and surprises Jack when he orders his undead crew to infiltrate the Dauntless from underwater, telling them "Take a walk." While the pirates battle the British, Barbossa says he thought Jack was a hard man to predict. But Jack reveals his trickery and frees Will, who fights Barbossa's men, while Jack himself fights Barbossa. In their duel, Barbossa stabs Jack, seemingly killed, but Jack reveals that he holds a piece of cursed gold and is now immortal like the other pirates. The two immortals continued to fight until Barbossa attempts to kill Elizabeth, in which Jack fatally shoots Barbossa with the pistol. After Will drops the last two coins, stained with his and Jack's blood, into the chest, the curse is lifted. Human once more, Barbossa bleeds from the bullet wound lodged in his heart. Barbossa says "I feel...cold" before falling to the ground and died. Barbossa's body still laid at Isla de Muerta when his pet monkey, Jack, steals a gold coin from the stone chest, thus cursing itself once again. ''Dead Man's Chest'' About a year after his death, Barbossa is resurrected at the end of the second film. During the scene at Tia Dalma Jack Sparrow also holds Barbossa's feathered hat briefly before he being resurrected. After Jack Sparrow was dragged to the depths by the Kraken, Tia Dalma tells his crew that they'll need a captain who knows the waters of world's end, revealed to be the resurrected Barbossa, who enters and says "So tell me. What's become of my ship?" He then bites into an apple as his undead pet monkey sat on his shoulder. At the very end of the second movie, it was revealed by Calypso that Barbossa had been revived, and would be appearing in a sequel. He asked with Monkey Jack on his shoulder what's happened to his ship, where the movie cuts off. ''At World's End'' By this time, Lord Cutler Beckett has control of the Flying Dutchman, and its malevolent, vengeful captain, Davy Jones. To stand together, the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court are called upon to convene at Shipwreck Cove, their only hope to defeat Beckett, who has now taken over the seas. In a shaky alliance, the newly-resurrected Barbossa leads a desperate quest to gather the Brethren Court because of an accord he made with Tia Dalma, also known as the sea goddess Calypso imprisoned in human form. In exchange for his resurrection, Barbossa had to summon a meeting so that the Brethren can free Calypso and convinced her to come to their aid. But one of the Pirate Lords is missing—Captain Jack Sparrow, who is now trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. To rescue Jack, Barbossa joins forces with Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and the Black Pearl crew, who must first travel to Singapore and confront Chinese pirate Sao Feng to gain navigational charts that will take them off to world's end. During a meeting with Feng, Barbossa reveal that they are planning to retrieve Jack Sparrow, whom Feng holds a grudge over. After the East India Trading Company attacks his bathhouse, Feng is persuaded to give them the charts and a ship, the Hai Peng, although only after making a deal with Will. With the charts, Barbossa and the crew sail the Hai Peng to World's End, a massive waterfall, and eventually arrived in Davy Jones' Locker. There they find Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, though he initially believes Barbossa's crew to be hallucinations. After a brief reunion, Jack had no choice by to join in an increasingly shaky alliance with Barbossa, who had the charts that could lead them out, and to convene with the Brethren Court. Once aboard the Black Pearl, Barbossa and Jack continually bickered on who is captain. While searching for an escape route, Barbossa was among the crew who saw the deceased Weatherby Swann, much to Elizabeth's sadness, and learned that whoever stabs Davy Jones' heart will become immortal. Barbossa later saw Jack Sparrow solve the riddles in the charts ("Sunrise sets, flash of green" and "Up is down") that indicates they must capsize the Black Pearl in order to escape the Locker; at sunset, the ship upturns back into the living world. After returning to the living world, the crew go on an island and stop to restock supplies. Distrustful of one another, both captains go ashore with a landing party, leaving Will temporarily in command. While ashore, Barbossa and Jack find the dead Kraken washed ashore of an island. While looking for fresh water, the Black Pearl is ambushed by Sao Feng. Will Turner made a deal with the Chinese pirates, which was to have "Captain Turner" have the Pearl to free his father, though Feng later betrayed Will. While Jack Sparrow as escorted to Cutler Beckett's flagship, the Endeavor, Barbossa negotiates a deal with Sao Feng, implying that the Brethren has Calypso on their side. Believing Elizabeth is Calypso, Feng demands she be traded to him for the Pearl, which Barbossa approves of. Elizabeth, furious over Will's deception, agrees to go with Feng to protect the crew. The Black Pearl attacks the Endeavour, allowing Jack to miraculously escape, much to Barbossa's jealousy, before sending Will to the brig. Barbossa and Jack now sailed for Shipwreck Cove. When the Black Pearl reached the coast of Shipwreck Island, Barbossa was conversing with Tia Dalma regarding their bargain. The mystic demonstrated her abilities by briefly turning Barbossa's right hand rotten, cautioning him of his fate should he fail her. Barbossa in turn reminded her that she was the one who needed him; she resurrected Barbossa so he could help retrieve Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker and summon a meeting of the Brethren Court, since only the nine Pirate Lords had the power to release Calypso from her bones. Barbossa then ordered Pintel and Ragetti to lock Tia Dalma in the brig, ensuring she is unable to escape before the Brethren meeting, while Barbossa himself remained on deck, glancing at his right hand. Once the Brethren Court met, Barbossa had Ragetti collect all pieces of eight he could get from the Pirate Lords, except for the pieces owned by Elizabeth Swann (who became Lord because of Sao Feng's death) and Jack Sparrow. With Beckett and the Flying Dutchman on their way, Elizabeth said they should fight, but the Pirate Lords thought they can stay hidden as the island was a fortress. Barbossa proposed to release Calypso, but the other lords remain opposed, however, fearing the sea goddess' power and retaliation. The Lords continue to argue over going into hiding and releasing Calypso, until Jack agreed with Elizabeth in saying that they must fight. But Barbossa said that only the Pirate King can declare war, and called upon Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, to confirm this. To Barbossa's annoyance, Jack calls for a vote, the first eight Lords vote for themselves, and Jack breaks the stalemate by voting for Elizabeth. As the pirates prepare for battle, Beckett's armada arrived in which the two sides parleyed. To Barbossa's dismay, Elizabeth agreed to give Jack Sparrow to Davy Jones if Will Turner leaves with her. Before leaving, Barbossa takes Jack's piece of eight, which he uses along with the other pieces to free Calypso with in an incantation. Barbossa pleads for Calypso's help, but her fury creates a giant maelstrom. With Barbossa at the helm, the Black Pearl battle against the Flying Dutchman. Amidst the combat, Will and Elizabeth are married with Barbossa, as captain, presiding it. By the end of the battle, a mortally-wounded Will stabs Davy Jones's heart, before Barbossa steers the Pearl out from the maelstrom. Jack and Elizabeth escape the Dutchman before climbing aboard the Pearl. Despite Barbossa's objections, Jack orders the crew to prepare for attack while Beckett has the Endeavour move to attack the Pearl. But the Dutchman resurfaces with Will at the helm, as the new captain of the now-human crew of the Flying Dutchman. Both the Pearl and the Dutchman sail to the Endeavour and fired a full broadside, which ended with Beckett's death. Because Will Turner is bound aboard the Dutchman, Elizabeth bid Jack, Barbossa and the crew farewell before Will and Elizabeth have one day together. While docked in Tortuga, Barbossa stole the Black Pearl once again, and left a dinghy in its place. While feeding Jack the Monkey, Barbossa was asked to show the "item" he told his crew about in the navigational charts. Barbossa agreed to it and said their next voyage was towards the Fountain of Youth. However, when Barbossa opened the charts, he and the crew only discovered that the middle of the map has been removed. Seeing the hole, Barbossa said "Sparrow" in anger. ''On Stranger Tides'' Hector Barbossa's personality has only worsened after his evil mutiny to Jack, he became heavily more sardonic and egocentric, even for his standard and is also becomed more evil, selfish, traitor and killer as he wants to kill Gibbs several times and leaves several of his allies to dying being eated by sirens. He is became a privateer in King George II's court. Prior to this, Barbossa lost the Black Pearl after an attack by Blackbeard. While meeting the King, Jack Sparrow was offered to guide an expedition to the Fountain of Youth before the Spanish locate it; heading the expedition is Jack's old nemesis, Captain Hector Barbossa, who now wears a peg leg and uses a crutch. When Barbossa had entered the room, he suggests to King George that Jack should be manacled to avoid escape, but the King refused. Upon being asked by Jack of the fate of the Black Pearl, Barbossa revealed that he lost the Pearl, and his leg, saying "I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk nonetheless." Before Barbossa and King George could continue their business, Jack escaped the palace and the King's guard. That night, Joshamee Gibbs, who was arrested prior to Jack Sparrow's meeting with King George, found himself being dragged by two guards towards Barbossa, who came to question Gibbs about Jack's whereabouts. Realizing Jack was headed to the Fountain of Youth, Barbossa threatened to hang Gibbs unless if he'd offer anything for the search for the Fountain. Gibbs then pulled out the map Jack had shown him. Barbossa commanded Gibbs to hand the map over, but Gibbs grabbed a lantern and smashed it on the map. As the map was in flames, Gibbs reveals that he memorized every route and destination on the map. As the map smolders, Barbossa could only say, "Welcome back to His Majesty's Navy, Master Gibbs!" Days later, aboard the HMS Providence, Barbossa had Gibbs brought to provide a heading. Gibbs then pointed at three Spanish galleons sailing towards them. Barbossa, Groves and Gillette immediately ordered the crew to battle stations; however, the galleons simply passed by without fire. Barbossa deduced that the Fountain of Youth was the prize and they weren't worth the time to sink. Knowing that they fell behind in the race to the Fountain, Barbossa ordered the crew to make more sail. Later, Barbossa ate slices of apple from a fine silver plate before Lieutenant Commander Groves approached to report rumors of their destination. Barbossa revealed that they were sailing to Whitecap Bay, home of mermaids. Though the crew murmured in fear, Barbossa managed to inspire confidence by asking them if they were King's men. And so Barbossa ordered the Providence to set full sail for Whitecap Bay. Shortly after arriving to Whitecap Bay, Barbossa's landing party witnessed mermaids attacking the other crewmembers aboard the Providence. Though Barbossa ordered to continue the search for the Fountain on foot, Groves refused to abandon his men but reconsidered after Barbossa pulled a pistol on him. As the Providence sunk beneath the waves, the rest of the crew followed Gibbs on their next heading. Making their way through the jungle, Barbossa started collecting frogs, claiming it's "an old man having a hobby"; though he really needed the frogs to poison his sword with. Looking at his jar of frogs, Barbossa said, "Fortune continues to favor us." When Jack Sparrow climbs aboard Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, he finds Barbossa waiting inside and discovers that the Spanish are in possession of the Chalices. The two old rivals and ex-captains of the Black Pearl join forces as they infiltrated the Spanish camp, until they were captured and tied to palm trees. It was in their captivity that Barbossa revealed his true agenda: he only wants revenge on Blackbeard for attacking the Black Pearl, which forced Barbossa to sacrifice his own leg to escape. Jack promised that Barbossa would have the chance to defeat Blackbeard, before improvising a dazzling escape. After Jack led Blackbeard's crew to the Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard is confronted by Barbossa and his crew. Stating the crimes Blackbeard committed, Barbossa pulled out his sword. A battle ensues between the crews as Barbossa and Blackbeard fight, which Barbossa loses his crutch by the end. Before Blackbeard could strike him down, Barbossa said "Take a gander, Edward Teach" before the Spanish arrive. Their leader, the Spaniard ordered his men to destroy the Fountain, believing its power is an abomination against God. While Blackbeard briefly confronting the Spaniard, Barbossa stabs Blackbeard with his poison-laced sword, which Angelica accidentally cuts herself with while removing it from Blackbeard. While Jack tried finding the Chalices, which the Spaniard threw away, Barbossa picked up Blackbeard's sword and it along with the pirate's ship and crew as payment for his leg. As Barbossa left, all members of Blackbeard's human crew followed, while leaving Blackbeard himself to die at the Fountain. When he came aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa had changed into his full pirate regalia. As Barbossa took the ship's helm, the Cabin Boy approached him with the old wide-brimmed black hat, which Barbossa had lost before and now found. Barbossa flips the hat as he places it on top of his head before pulling out his new sword, causing the Queen Anne's Revenge to sail forward in full speed. As the Revenge sailed, Barbossa sheathed his sword and yelled orders to his new crew. Barbossa then reached into his coat and pulled out his Letters of Marque, saying that the Crown served him well, and ripped them up as he told the crew "Make way for Tortuga!" before throwing away the papers. The papers flew through the air as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed through the waters. His personality is turned better during the adventure as he worries and take care of his crew, however he can still kill a friend only for have what he want. Dead Men Tell No Tales One year later and after Blackbeard's death, Barbossa becomed a rich man after having make a fleet of pirates ships thanks to the Triton's Sword and his ship is still the Queen Anne's Revenge who is now his first ship of the float. Barbossa discovers who the evil Salazar is back as a undead ghost and is start to destroys all the ships of his fleet and his ship will be the next. Barbossa discovers from his old friend, the sea witch Shansa, who he can save himself only making a deal with Salazar. So Barbossa decide to make a deal with the evil undead ghost. Barbossa making the deal with Salazar: He will gave to him Jack before the sun rise or he will kill him, Barbossa is obligated by Salazar to left the Queen Anne's Revenge. Barbossa help Salazar to find Jack and when Salazar and his crew leaves the ship for try to kill Jack and his new friends Barbossa is obligated to rest in the ship. Salazar, after fail to kill Jack because they can't go on land (Jack was on land) is going to kill Barbossa but he convince Salazar to leave him live for catch for him Jack and Salazar accept. However when Barbossa find Jack he reveal to having tricking Salazar and decide to help Jack to find the Trident so he can become the evil master of the seas with the Trident on his control. Barbossa free and brought back to his original dimensions the Black Pearl from the bottle where Blackbeard was prisoned that. But Barbossa make Jack prisoner in the Black Pearl and take the command of the ship. Barbossa later discovers who Carina is his daughter long losted and have a lite with Jack. He fights with Salazar's men during the battle against the Silent Mary. After the battle Barbossa, thanks to the love who he have for his daughter, have a change of heart and redeemed himself becoming a Jack's friend and helping him to find the Trident for save Henry and defeating Salazar. When Jack and Carina finish to Poseidon's Tomb Barbossa rest on land. Later after the destruction of the Trident Barbossa arriving with the ancor of the Black Pearl for save Jack, Henry and Carina. The mission succeeded but Salazar, who is back to human and mortal, catch the ancor and want kill them. Barbossa reveal finally to Carina who he is his father and love her. Barbossa sacrifice himself for save Carina and the others and kill Salazar stabbing him with his sword, after having killed Salazar Hector die but this time as a hero and gave a goodbye to his loved daughter before being washed away by the closing waters and die. After his death Jack Sparrow cry for his death and says "Pirate's Life, Hector!" and Carina taking Barbossa's surname. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Barbossa was originally the Black Pearl's first mate under Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa persuaded Sparrow to reveal the bearings leading towards the Isla de Muerta to him and the rest of the crew. Sparrow divulged its location, but that night, Barbossa led a mutiny and commandeered the Black Pearl, leaving Sparrow marooned on a tiny island, with only a single-shot pistol with which to commit suicide. The newly captained Barbossa and the crew stole the cursed Aztec treasure, which bestowed each member of the crew with the same curse. The crew had become Undead Pirates, unable to enjoy the pleasurable things in life and trapped between life and death. To lift the curse, the crew must return all the Aztec gold to the chest on Isla de Muerta and offer the blood of all who had touched the treasure. The pirates also needed the blood of their former shipmate, "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, the only one to hold out against the mutiny and then sent his medallion away to his son before being tied to a cannon and thrown overboard. For a decade, Barbossa searched for the last coin until he detected the coin's "signal" from Port Royal. Pete visited the world at the time the Black Pearl came to plunder and loot Port Royal, extending his hand in aid to Barbossa. The pirates kidnapped Elizabeth Swann, thinking she was the daughter of Bootstrap and gaining the Aztec medallion she possessed. Barbossa reveals their cursed state to Elizabeth, as well as the blood payment, with a child of Bootstraps being a substitute. Upon arrival to Isla de Muerta, Barbossa performs a ritual offering a small amount of Elizabeth's blood to break the curse. However, nothing happens. In his anger, he fails to notice Will Turner taking away Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow is left behind in the cave, and he is taken prisoner aboard the Pearl as it catches up with the Interceptor. After a lengthy battle for the medallion, Sora and the ship's passengers are taken captive. Will Turner comes to the rescue, threatening to commit suicide if his friends are not released. His noble act fails as Pete knocks him out cold and the rest are tied up in the Interceptors cabin, with explosives scattered around the deck. Back at Isla de Muerta, Barbossa performs the ceremony with Will, but as he is about to spill his blood, Sora, Jack and the others crash the party. While Sora and gang dealt with the crew, Jack duels Barbossa until Jack is stabbed. However, Barbossa is stunned to find that Jack was under the curse as well; secretly taking an Aztec coin from the chest. Barbossa calls for Pete's help, which is granted in the form of the Illuminator Heartless, who absorbs the moonlight, making Barbossa immune to the Keyblade. Sora and Jack destroy the Illuminator and defeat Barbossa while he lurks in the moonlight. Jack cuts his palm while Barbossa is recovering from his defeat, throwing the bloodied medallion to Will who bleeds on his own medallion. Jack then shoots Barbossa with the same pistol Barbossa marooned him with ten years before. Barbossa laughs until Will drops the two bloodied final coins into the chest, lifting the curse. With that, Barbossa is overcome with the pain of death, saying he feels cold as he collapses. It's unknown if in Kingdom Hearts 3 will be resurrected by Tia Dalma and become an ally like in the films. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' While facing the gallows, Jack Sparrow recounts his most thrilling adventures, albeit exaggerated and not completely honestly, including a complete retelling of The Curse of the Black Pearl. Barbossa's role in the game is similar to the film, save for few differences; for instance, Barbossa "humbly surrendered" to Jack instead of immediately taking Jack as prisoner. Disney Parks Pirates of the Caribbean In a battle between the pirate galleon and a Spanish fortress, Captain Barbossa leads the pirate assault, giving orders to his crew as cannonballs screech towards the fort in the ongoing battle. He also seems to be searching for Captain Jack Sparrow. A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas In the interactive game, guests use a pirate map and magic talisman to help them complete five different pirate raids throughout Adventureland. The goal is to help locate different Treasures of the Seven Seas and fight off pirate enemies like the Royal Navy and Captain Barbossa, among others. Behind the scenes *Hector Barbossa was portrayed by Geoffrey Rush in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. He was voiced by Brian George in Kingdom Hearts II, The Legend of Jack Sparrow, the At World's End video game, and Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Haruhiko Jo provided the voice in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. *Robert DeNiro was going to play Barbossa but refuses the role because he believed who the first film would be a flop like the others films on pirates. *Director Gore Verbinski jokingly said that Rush was his third choice for the role of Barbossa, after the (already deceased) Alec Guinness and Peter Sellers. *The name "Hector Barbossa" was first revealed in the The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD commentary with Johnny Depp, who, as writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio maintained, came up with the name himself while joking with Geoffrey Rush about Barbossa's name. It was spoken onscreen for the first time, by Depp's character Jack Sparrow, in At World's End, as Jack Sparrow's first line to Barbossa. *Barbossa's name in the original script for The Curse of the Black Pearl was "Blackheart". One of the undead pirates in Pirates of the Caribbean Online was named Blackheart. *Hector Barbossa is one of only four Disney villains ever nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain, the others being Davy Jones, Scar from The Lion King, and Jadis the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *In 2006, Captain Barbossa was placed in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, replacing the Pirate Captain of the Wicked Wench. *In On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, it was said that Hector Barbossa became an admiral during the quest for the Fountain of Youth. However, it was confirmed that Barbossa was given the rank of "captain" rather than "admiral" in On Stranger Tides itself. *Barbossa appears in a German Disney comic as a success-less pirate who met an ancestor of Scrooge McDuck http://duckipedia.de/index.php/Barbossa Similar Heroes * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Relationships Family *Mr. Barbossa + - Father and Enemy *Ms. Barbossa + - Mother *Margaret Smyth + - Love Interest turned Girlfriend *Carina Barbossa - Daughter *Jack the Monkey - Pet and Teammate Allies *Jack Sparrow - Captain turned Sworn enemy, Attempted Victim and former Killer turned Reluctant ally, rival, enemy and teammate turned Ally, Friend and former teammate turned Enemy, Reluctant ally and rival turned Ally, Friend, Rescuee and Attempted Savior *Will Turner - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Reluctant Ally, Enemy and Teammate turned Ally, Friend and former teammate *Elizabeth Swann - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Reluctant Ally, Enemy and Teammate turned Ally, Friend and former teammate * Tia Dalma / Calypso - Ally, resurrector and Teammate turned Enemy and Helper *Pintel - Close Friend, Former teammate and former assistant *Ragetti - Close Friend, former teammate and former assistant *Mullroy - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Close Friend, Teammate and Assistant *Murtogg - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Close Friend, Teammate and Assistant *Henry Turner - Enemy turned Ally, Teammate and Rescuee Enemies *Cutler Beckett + - Hated Enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim *Davy Jones - Enemy *Blackbeard + - Sworn enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim *Angelica - Hated Enemy *King George - Boss, Employer and Ally turned Enemy and Possible Chaser *Armando Salazar + - Enemy turned Boss, Enemy and Reluctant Ally turned Enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim *Pig Kelly + - Enemy and Victim Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:On & Off Category:Skeletons Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Cursed Category:Sensational Six Heroes